Penalty Shot: A Soccer Story
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Working 3 jobs supporting her grandpa and mute brother Souta, Kagome's also a goalie. Follow Kagome as she goes after her dreams and aspirations.
1. Chapter 1

Penalty Shot: A Soccer Story

Chapter 1:

"clack clack clack"

Kagome's keyboard was being put to us today it seemed. She sat at her desk in a cubicle, one out of many and typed away. She glanced at the clock every few minutes, 10, 5, 3, 2, 1. When she had one minute left, Kagome saved her work, turned off her computer, locked her desk drawers, grabbed her coat and bag (which contained her soccer ball), and took off. Kagome has been hard at work gaining money to support the family. She was just leaving her 9-5 weekend job as a typist at a firm that translates manuals into six different languages. So Kagome knows Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Chinese, and German, accomplished, huh? Well Kagome has two other jobs as well, she works at a pizza place and at a roller-skate rink, so she can cook as well as skate. She walked to the bus stop a little ways down the street from the Building and looked at her watch.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just walk." She told her bag.

Kagome walked in her front door and called out that she was home. She took her high heel shoes off and left them on the shoe mat. She went into the living room and greeted her brother and grandpa.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said.

"Oh, Kagome. You're home." Said Gramps.

"Yep." Replied Kagome.

Souta came up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Hi Souta."

Souta held up a pad of paper.

'HOW WAS WORK'

"Work was fine, thanks. Ugh, now I've gotta go get ready for work again."

Kagome ruffled Souta's hair and went upstairs to her room; she changed into her pizza place uniform. A red shirt and dark blue pants. Kagome put her bag on one shoulder and went back downstairs and into the living room.

"All right you two I'm off to work, be good." Kagome told her tow family members.

Souta held up the pad again.

'BYE KAGOME'

"Bye Kagome." Replied her Grandpa.

Kagome put on her converse shoes, left the house, and walked to the restaurant down the street. She entered the place and went to the back room to drop off her bag.

"Kagome! How are you today?" Greeted her boss, Miroku.

"I'm okay, and you?" Replied Kagome.

"I'm good. So today you're on your own, ok?" Reported Miroku.

"That's fine boss." Replied Kagome.

"Good, I'm going to leave now." Said Miroku.

"Ok. See ya later." Kagome told him.

Miroku left and Kagome put on an apron, and went around to each table, washing it and making sure there were napkins, cheese, salt, ketchup, etc. on each table.

'ring ring'

Kagome went to the counter and answered the phone.

"Hello, Pizza Place, Kagome speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, hello. I would like to reserve a table for seven." Said a man's voice.

"Ok, do you have a time or just all day?" Questioned Kagome.

"Hmm. I think all day would be fine, if that's ok with you." Said the voice.

"Yes sir that would be fine, today is usually a slow day anyhow." Replied Kagome.

"Ok, then I guess that's all, we can order when we get there." Said the voice.

"Ok, and I'll reserve that table for you." Kagome said.

They both hung up and Kagome set around to pushing tables together to seat seven. She set them up in the best spot in the restaurant, she set a table cloth and got out all the plates and silverware and cups and put them in easy reach. She then went around and mopped the floor. After two hours of cleaning up and tinkering around, she finally got her bag from the back and pulled out a soccer ball.

"Hello Julien." She told the ball.

Kagome passed time by tossing the ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back. She didn't realize that a group of people were approaching the place, she just went ok catching the ball. As the group entered the place a little bell rang, distracting Kagome just as the ball was coming back at her.

'THWACK'

The ball hit Kagome in the head and went bouncing around. The group of seven paused in the doorway and watched as Kagome's face got a dismayed look on it.

"Julien!!" Kagome yelped.

The ball was heading straight for the wall of pictures. Kagome ran forward and jumped in the air, catching Julien in the stomach and hitting the floor with a crash, while the soccer ball went careening off to the opposite end of the restaurant. Kagome sprang back up and went speeding after the ball.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Knock it off Julien." Kagome chanted as she went after it.

The soccer ball hit the wall and bounced back straight at Kagome. The seven expected her to duck but were surprised when she set her feet, squared her shoulders, and caught the ball as it sped at her. She summer salted over it and sat on the floor catching her breath. Kagome looked at the ball.

"You know Julien. You suck." Kagome groaned.

She got up and then looked back at the forgotten customers. They were staring at her with open mouths.

"Um...Sorry about that." Kagome apologized.

Kagome looked at them.

"You wouldn't happen to be the seven that reserved the table earlier?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we would be." Replied the man from the phone.

"Oh, ok. Um give me one second to put him away." Kagome said gesturing to the ball.

The seven nodded and looked at each other. Kagome came back a second later.

"All right follow me."

Kagome led them to the tables she had set up earlier.

"Here you are." Kagome said.

Kagome pulled out some menus and waited for the seven to be seated before she gave them the menus.

"All right my name is Kagome, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" Kagome said.

"They will all have ice water, and I'll have a coke." The man from the phone told her, cutting off the rest of them.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks, let me know when you're ready to order." Kagome said.

Kagome went to the kitchen and got six ice waters and one coke with ice. She put them on a catering plate and took it over to the group. She gave them their drinks and took the plate back into the kitchen.

"All right Kagome. We are ready to order." Called the man from earlier.

Kagome walked over with her pad out.

"All right, what can I get you?" Asked Kagome.

"We'll get a sheet pizza, regular sauce. Half pepperoni and cheese, half with banana and pineapple on it." The same man order again.

Kagome nodded.

"Would you like the banana and pineapple on while it gets cooked or after." Asked Kagome.

"Hmm. After, thank you." The man said.

"Ok, it'll be about half an hour." Kagome informed them.

They nodded and Kagome went to the kitchen. She put her hair into a pony and washed her hands. Kagome got some pre made dough out of the fridge and threw it up in the air and caught it. She then put it in the pizza pan and added the sauce. She put cheese on it. Kagome then got a big wooden spatula and put the pizza on the spatula. She opened the oven and stoked it some then put the pizza in the oven in the wall and closed the door. Kagome then set the timer for twenty minutes. Kagome nodded, satisfied and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked back out into the main area and grabbed the plates and things off the counter. She carried them over to the table and set up the seven people's places.

"Refills, anyone?" Kagome asked.

"No thank you Kagome." The man said.

"All right, I'm going to go take out the trash so I'll be gone for a few minutes." Kagome told them.

The seven nodded and Kagome walked to the back room and grabbed the trash and took it out the back door. As Kagome opened the door she shivered. She hated the back alley, it scared her. She quickly made her way to the dumpster and put the garbage in it, she let the top slam as she sprinted for the door, she was really creeped out. Kagome shut the door and leaned on it, catching her breath. She heard the timer go off and went to the kitchen, she washed her hands and got out some bananas and a pineapple. Kagome peeled both and then got a knife and began to cut up the food. When she deemed the piles to be big enough she stopped and went over to the oven. Kagome grabbed the big wooden spatula and opened the door, a rush of hot air came pouring out onto her as she put the spatula in and got the pizza on it. She pulled the pizza out and put it back on the pizza pan. Kagome put the bananas and pineapples on half the pizza and then got potholders and carried the pizza to the table next to theirs. She went back and got the stand and then set it up on their table and set the pizza on top of it.

"Here you are one sheet pizza." Kagome said. "Anything else?"

"Could we have those refills now Kagome?" Asked the man.

"Sure thing, sir." Kagome went and refilled their drinks.

Kagome replaced the drinks and then her cell phone went off. Kagome paled and looked down at her pocket. She wiped it out and answered it.

"Grandpa? What's wrong?" Questioned Kagome.

'...'

"What? Where?" Kagome was suddenly angry.

The others looked on silently. Kagome had a very determined look on her face.

"If you'll excuse me for a bit, my little brother needs help." Kagome told them.

"Of course." Replied the man.

Kagome nodded then rushed into the back. She came out a minute later with black fingerless gloves on, a black shirt, black pants with lime green stripes down the sides, tennis shoes on, and she was putting her hair in a pony.

"All right Julien, stay here ok? I'll be back soon, tell Miroku where I am if he gets back." Kagome told the soccer ball.

Kagome then left the shop; she paused outside and took a deep breath. She then began to run. Back in the shop the others nodded to each other and the man from the phone got up and followed her. He had been following Kagome for a few blocks when he noticed that she was slowing down. He pulled out his cell phone and began to record with it.

Kagome jogged down one more street and then walked into a schoolyard. She looked around and saw a big group of kids. She marched over to them and pushed a bunch of them out of the way. She got to the center of the circle and stalked forward. Two kids were holding a third one by the arms while a fourth boy punched and kicked the third boy.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

It got quiet and the three boys stopped beating the third boy.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" Kagome shouted.

"Delivering punishment" one of the boys said.

"On my little brother, who happens to be mute?" Kagome asked.

"Yea and?" The boy who had been kicking Souta asked.

"Hn. Try me instead." Kagome said.

"Psh. I don't hit girls." The first boy said.

"Who said anything about fighting? Soccer. Name a time and place." Said Kagome.

"Who are you kidding, girl? Women can't play soccer." Said boy one.

"We'll see, eleven on eleven. Co-ed. You pick the time and place." Kagome said.

"Fine, eleven on eleven. Two forty minute halves. No subs. One ref, someone neutral's pick. Next Saturday. Noon. Giovanni's field, best one around." Said the first boy.

"Fine with me. It's on." Kagome said.

Kagome waited until the other kids were gone until helping Souta. She kneeled next to him and he clung to her. Crying silently into her shirt, she rubbed soothing circles into his back. He fell asleep and she picked him up and carried him into the school. She set him down on the floor outside the office and went into the office. Half an hour later she came back out with some paper work in her hands. She shook Souta awake enough to tell him she was gonna carry him. He climbed on her back and held on. Kagome grabbed his legs and began the trek back to the pizza place. Unknown to her, the man from the phone had seen the whole thing and was already on his way back to the restaurant.

Kagome entered the shop and went into the back. She sat Souta down on the bench and propped him up against the wall. She put the papers in her bag and then changed back into her uniform. She put the apron on and then walked out to the main room.

"How did you guys like the pizza?" Kagome asked as she approached the table.

"It was excellent, thank you Kagome." Said phone man.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kagome said.

"Are you ready for the check?" Asked Kagome.

"I suppose we are." Agreed phone man.

"Ok, one sec." Kagome said.

Kagome gave them the check and receipt and began to collect the dirty dishes.

"Aren't there other employees that work here?" One of the guys talked for the first time.

"Not today. Boss figures that since today's so slow, there's no since in making all of us show up for work." Replied Kagome.

"That makes sense." The man said back.

Kagome finished collecting the dirty dishes then took them to the kitchen. She dumped them in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"KAGOME!!!! DARLING!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????" Called a falsetto voice.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"In the back." Called Kagome.

"WELL COME OUT HERE!!!" Yelled the voice.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kagome replied.

Kagome double over in laughter at the scene in front of her when she opened the door.

"J-j-j-jakotsu. HAHAHA. What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Jakotsu replied innocently.

Kagome began laughing anew when Jakotsu jumped and tried to look innocent by quickly putting his hands behind his back. They only problem with that was that he had a hold of someone's hair, and their faces smashed into the doorframe when Jakotsu jumped. Kagome's out burst caused Jakotsu to look behind him and saw Bankotsu on the ground holding his face.

"Oh, dear Bankotsu, you really should be more careful." Jakotsu said.

"Gee, thanks Jak." Bankotsu growled out.

"Hang on Bank. I'll get you some ice." Kagome said as she walked to the kitchen.

Kagome came back a minute later to find Jakotsu glaring at something and standing in front of Bankotsu protectively as he lay on the ground. Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and put the ice on his face.

"What's wrong Jak?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu ignored her and continued to glare. Kagome followed his gaze and found he was glaring at the customers. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jak. Help me with Bank." Kagome said.

Jakotsu helped her move Bankotsu to a booth and held the ice on his face. Kagome walked over to the customers and gave them their check. They nodded to Kagome.

"Is it all right if we remained here for a while?" Asked phone man.

"Sure, you can stay until it's closing time if you want." Replied Kagome.

"Thank you." Replied phone man.

Kagome nodded and then went to the kitchen and cleaned up. She then went back out and talked with Jakotsu and Bankotsu for a while.

"So what made you guys show up today?" Asked Kagome.

"Souta." Was Bankotsu's short reply.

Kagome's eyes steeled over and she nodded.

"So you guys wanna play?" asked Kagome.

"Of course we do Kagome. Why wouldn't we?" Asked Jakotsu.

Kagome shrugged.

"You know how much we love a good rousing game of soccer." Bankotsu said in a really bad English accent.

Kagome raised an eyebrow while Jakotsu hit him on the back of the head.

"Uh-huh. Ok then, can I get some of what he's getting?" Kagome called out while looking around and pointing at Bankotsu.

Jakotsu dissolved into a fit of laughter and Kagome grinned cheekily at Bankotsu.

"Hardy Har Har." Bankotsu deadpanned.

"Hey. He thought it was funny." Kagome shrugged.

"Of course he does." Muttered Bankotsu.

Kagome merely laughed at him.

"But seriously Kags. That makes three. You, Jak, and me. So who else are you gonna 7sk?" Questioned Bankotsu.

"I don't know. I can't ask Fisherman, he's a goalie, I can't ask Theresa, she'd probably get hurt. I'd ask Tino and Victor but I think they're still mad at me..." Kagome trailed off.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him. Erick and Arthur did." Said Jakotsu.

"I know, but still, it hurts. Knowing that he's gone." Kagome said quietly.

Jakotsu hugged Kagome.

"I know. And until you let all those emotions out you're gonna keep feeling this way." Jakotsu said.

"Oh, shut up what do you know. Anyway, back to business." Kagome pulled out her pad and pen.

'JAKOTSU

BANKOTSU

KAGOME'

"Who else do we know?" Asked Kagome.

"Let's see. Theresa's a no. Henry?" J

"No" K

"Paul's a no. Maya, Nita?" B

"Maya's sick and Nita's in Texas." K

"All right. Dolly, Manp, Cesar?" J

"No, No, No." K

"Hmm...We really don't know anyone else who plays soccer." B

"So basically, we screwed." K

"I guess so." J

"Um. Excuse me. Kagome?" Phone man

"Yes what can I do for you?" Asked Kagome.

"We couldn't help but overhear your dilemma, and well. We'd like to help." Phone man.

"Why?" Asked Kagome.

"We play soccer." Said phone man

"So do we, what of it?" Asked Bankotsu.

"Bank, shut up. We need help. What can you do?" Asked Kagome.

"Meet us here tomorrow around three." Said phone man.

"All right." Agreed Kagome.

The seven of them left, soon afterwards Jakotsu and Bankotsu also said goodbye and left Kagome, with promises to meet around noon the next day. Kagome cleaned the restaurant and then she locked up and walked home with Souta on her back once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Penalty Shot: A Soccer Story

Chapter 2:

Kagome woke up at three in the morning to Souta climbing into her bed.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked as she sat up and flicked the light on.

Souta just hugged her and shook his head so Kagome grabbed paper and a pencil and handed it to him. Souta took it and wrote.

'COULDN'T SLEEP'

"Why not? Nightmares?" Kagome asked and Souta nodded his and buried his face in Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh Souta. It's all right. You can sleep in here as long as you need to." Kagome said as she held him.

Souta sniffled and nodded. Kagome turned the light off and lay back down. Souta was soon asleep clinging to Kagome.

Kagome woke back up at six; she left Souta asleep and went down to the kitchen. Kagome made french toast, scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon then called down Gramps and Souta for breakfast. When they were finished eating Kagome cleaned up the extra food and did the dishes as Gramps and Souta went off to take showers. Kagome had scheduled doctor appointments for the three of them at seven so she had a bit of time before they had to leave. Kagome picked up and vacuumed the house when the two were in the shower so when they got done she got her shower.

Kagome got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. She blow dried her hair and then went to get the car keys and her bag and cell phone.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked as she went downstairs.

They nodded, put their shoes on, and were out the door.

Kagome and Souta's checkups went quickly and they were just waiting for Gramps. Souta pulled on Kagome's arm and pointed toward the toys in the corner.

"Go ahead, have fun." Kagome said as she nodded.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Asked a nurse.

"That's me." Kagome stood up. "Souta. You stay there okay?"

Souta nodded and kept on playing. Kagome followed the nurse to an office.

"Ah! Kagome!" A man's voice said as she entered the office.

"Hello Dr. Miosha." Kagome said with a smile.

"Have a seat Kagome. We need to talk about your grandfather." Dr. Miosha said.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she heard that. Kagome sat in a cushy chair and looked at Dr. Miosha.

"Okay Kagome. Your grandfather has an illness called ALS. ALS stands for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or Lou Gehrig's Disease." Dr. Miosha said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"ALS is an illness of the neurological system." Dr. Miosha explained.

"What will happen?" Kagome asked, her blood running cold.

"Well it will likely start with the legs and work its way up. He will lose control of his thigh muscles, which will make him unable to support himself while standing. Next will be the trunk muscles, which will cause him to be unable to sit up straight. If he lives through all that, he will likely be breathing through a tube in a hole in his neck." Dr. Miosha said bluntly.

"Will…Will it get his mind?" Kagome asked.

"No. He will be completely functional mentally but completely incapacitated physically." Dr. Miosha answered.

"So, this disease will be like a candle. Melting the nerves and leaving a pile of flesh like melted wax." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome. I am very sorry to have to tell you this. I would like you to call me twice a week so we can monitor the progression of the disease." Dr. Miosha said.

"Thank you Dr. Miosha, for telling me straight." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Call me if you need anything Kagome." Dr. Miosha told her as they shook hands.

"Yes. Thank you doctor. I'll call you in a few days." Kagome said as she left the office and headed back to Souta and Gramps.

When they got back to the house Gramps and Souta went to watch TV and Kagome went to change into workout clothes. Once changed she grabbed her bag with Julien and her cell phone in it and went to the kitchen. Kagome made ham and cheese sandwiches and lemonade for the two for lunch. Once done she put it in the fridge.

"Okay guys. I made sandwiches and lemonade for lunch; it's in the fridge. I'll see you guys later okay?" Kagome said.

"Ok. Thanks dear." Gramps said and Souta nodded.

Kagome left her house and jogged to the park three streets down. She took Julien out of her bag and dropped him on the ground.

"Ok Jules. Lets go." Kagome said and she began to practice with him.

Two hours later Kagome's cell phone rang and she stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

'…'

"Yeah Keita. I'll be there." Kagome closed her phone and sighed. "Alright Julien, looks like we're done here. Gotta go work."

Kagome arrived and the roller rink, called Rolley Olley's, and went in through the employee's door.

"Kagome!" A voice said with relief. "Oh thank Nuitari you're here!"

"Yea yea Keita, I'm here." Kagome said as she headed to the locker room.

"You're my best employee Kagome!" Keita exclaimed. "I don't know what we would do without you!"

"You'd hire someone else." Kagome said as she put on lime green fishnet stockings.

"Fine, be modest." Keita huffed. "I'll be out front when you're done."

"Kay." Kagome said.

Keita left and Kagome pulled on a mid-thigh length pink skirt with black lace along the bottom. She put on a pink tank top with lime green letter 'Rolley Olley's' on the front. Kagome tightened her pony and laced up her black skates with lime green wheels and hot pink laces. Kagome stood up and put Julien, her bag and cell phone in her locker and headed out the door toward where she saw Keita.

"Ok Keita. What's the huge emergency?" Kagome asked.

Keita pointed toward the activity/eating section and Kagome followed the direction of her finger. There were kids _everywhere_. All twenty tables were full of kids, there were even more playing games, and even _more_ skating.

"Holy kids." Kagome said.

"Now you understand." Keita said. "Well. Get to work."

Kagome spent the next four hours helping kids on the skate floor, serving kids pizza and drinks, giving out tokens, and, worst of all, unclogging toilets. Around two thirty there was a lull in the activity and Kagome took the chance and sat, glad to be off her feet. Keita came up to her.

"Good job Kagome. I knew you were the one to call." Keita said.

"What the heck are all these kids doing here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I…don't know." Keita sighed.

"Well, this **has** to be good for business." Kagome said.

Keita agreed and walked back to the front desk where she had customers waiting. Kagome sighed as she saw another kid fall down out on the skate floor. Kagome stood and skated over to him.

"You all right there?" Kagome asked as she helped the little red-haired boy up.

"Yea. I'm OK." The boy said.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked.

The boy looked up at Kagome and lifted his arms up to her. Kagome smiled and lifted him up and he clung to her.

"It's ok. I got you." Kagome said as she skated toward Keita.

"Shippo! There you are." A low soft voice called.

Shippo looked around for the voice's owner. Kagome stopped walking as a guy stepped in front of her.

"Sesshomaru!" Shippo said.

"There you are Shippo. Father wanted me to pick you up on the way to meet him." Sesshomaru told Shippo.

"Okay." Shippo turned to Kagome. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." Kagome nodded.

Shippo pulled Kagome's hair to get her to lean closer to him.

"What's your name, first?" Shippo whispered as he cast furtive looks to Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled and whispered in Shippo's ear.

"My name is Kagome."

"Will you be my friend?" Shippo asked in a whisper.

"I would love to be your friend." Kagome whispered back.

Shippo squealed and squeezed Kagome tight around the neck. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Shippo who just stuck his tongue out.

"Alright Shippo. I have to get back to work, and your father's probably waiting for you." Kagome said.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Shippo said as he hugged her again.

"Bye Shippo." Kagome said as she set him on the floor.

"Come on Shippo." Sesshomaru said and Kagome watched them leave.

"Kagome!" Keita yelled. "More kids!"

Kagome groaned and went back to work. It was quarter to three.

*At Pizza Place*

"Mirrrrroookuuuuu!" Jakotsu whined in falsetto. "Where is sheeee?"

"For the last time Jakotsu. I DON'T KNOW!!" Miroku yelled in exasperation.

"What if something happened to her?" Jakotsu cried as he clung on Miroku. "What is some evil nasty men grabbed her and drug her off?!"

"Jak. Knock it off. Kags can take care of herself. Your know that." Bankotsu said as he hit Jakotsu in the head.

"Just..Go…sit down…or something." Miroku said and ran away.

Jakotsu was fuming on the floor beneath a table and Bankotsu was sitting on top of the table when the little bell rang. Jakotsu jumped and smashed his head on the table while Bankotsu just looked at the guy that entered. He sat up straighter when he say that it was Phone Guy.

"Yo. Glad to see you made it." Bankotsu said.

"Hello." Phone Guy said looking around. "Where's Kagome?"

"We don't know!!" Jakotsu cried from under the table.

"Okay, then I'll have everyone come in to wait for her." Phone Guy went to the door and spoke to someone then came back in. Nine people followed him inside and they all sat down.

"Why are we here Old Man?" Asked one of the guys.

"Inuyasha. Just shut up." Phone Guy said.

Just then the bell rang again and two people walked in.

"Ah Sesshomaru. Good, you got Shippo." Phone Guy said.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said and sat down.

OoO " Who's that?" Jakotsu asked from under the table.

"Jak. Shut up!" Bankotsu said as he kicked at Jakotsu.

Bankotsu yelped when Jakotsu bit his ankle.

"What the hell Jak?!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Don't be mean!" Jakotsu said simply.

"Fine. I'm telling Kagome, whenever she gets here." Bankotsu said.

"Nooo! She'll take you away if you tell her I bit you again!" Jakotsu whined.

The others were just looking at the two.

"I know Kagome!" Shippo said.

"You know my Kaggy?" Jakotsu asked eagerly, crawling half-way out from under the table.

Shippo shrieked and hid behind Sesshomaru. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and as he got off the table, hit Jakotsu in the head.

"Hey little buddy, don't let that idiot scare you." Bankotsu said as he knelt down near Shippo. "Now. Where did you see Kagome?"

"At Rolley Olley's." Shippo said.

"Thanks little buddy." Bankotsu said and stood up. "We are so stupid! Jak! Lets go!" Bankotsu said and turned to Phone Guy. "She's probably at her other job."

"All right. Lets go meet her then." Phone Guy said. "Come on people."

Jakotsu crawled out from under the table and grabbed Bankotsu's braid and wrapped his fist in it.

"Come on Jakotsu, lets go!" Bankotsu said as they left the restaurant.

*At Rolley Olley's*

All the kids were crowded around the skate floor when the fourteen arrived looking for Kagome.

"Um…What's going on?" Asked Bankotsu just as a loud shout came from the kids.

'KA-GO-ME! KA-GO-ME! KA-GO-ME!'

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other before running over to the front of the crowd. Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I do own Julien however.


End file.
